


I'll Walk  Through Hell With You

by babydraco



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Colonel ordered cuddle buddies, Dark Good Guys, Dubious Consent, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentor/Sidekick, Mirror Universe, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pancakes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Steve is the Virgin, Trauma Conga Line, bitty Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When  Steve Rogers  saves  America,  he gets  a reward...  his first  “companion”.  He doesn't want one, especially not someone so young,   but  it would be worse to abandon the troubled kid to the wolves.   Bucky Barnes has been given his orders,  to keep the Captain comfortable and happy  and report  his every move, or else  he'll be  taken from the only home he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on a prompt at Avengerkink which was in turn, inspired by a post on Tumblr. It's set in a Dark Mirrorverse, in other words, all the canonical heroes except Steve are anything from a little corrupt to out and out mustache twirling-tie-you-to-the-railroad-tracks-soon-my-death-ray-will-destroy-all-of-Metropolis-evil. But Steve has no idea. Bucky starts out as a child but for those who worry about that sort of thing, he will be safe with Steve. 
> 
> I wasn't quite ready to post this but realized I'd already made a draft for it here and if I didn't hurry up and finish at least one chapter, I would lose all my hard work picking out tags and stuff. Chapters will probably arrive much more slowly after this.

Bucky Barnes was so _bored_. He drummed the heels of his shiny new shoes on the bottom of his chair. 

“Quit it, boy,” Sergeant Duffy snapped. Bucky fiddled with the discreet black metal band around his wrist, which had his name and vital statistics engraved. He traced his finger nervously over the words “Property of the United States Army”. If everything went well, in a few weeks the words “In Custody of Captain Steven G. Rogers” would be added. Bucky was really excited for that. He liked Rogers, and Rogers liked him. This was the Colonel's reward for all of Bucky's help on the last mission. Bucky was getting a new Master and this time, it would be someone he thought he wouldn't mind. He thought about what Rogers would be like as a Master a lot, about how he seemed like a Master who Bucky could almost try to behave himself for. 

Sergeant Duffy snapped his fingers, Bucky followed him quickly into a conference room, tugging on his uncomfortable tie. Captain Rogers and the colonel who had been mostly responsible for dealing with Bucky after the last incident were waiting. 

“Ah, there you are,” the Colonel said. “We just need to sign the form and he's all yours.”

“Before you do,” Duffy muttered, “I gotta warn ya, he kicks and bites.” 

“He does have a- _history_ ,” the Colonel said. “It's all in this file, but he's had medication and he's seen a doctor, we're confident that there won't be any resurgence of his trouble making phase now that he's going to be under the care of a good man like yourself.” 

Captain Rogers hesitated before signing, Bucky's stomach sank. What if Rogers didn't want a bad thing like Bucky after all? Or-or-what if he was one of those weirdos who didn't believe in the System? And then they were handing Bucky the paper and the pen, a formality to pretend he had any right to speak for himself legally. 

Bucky signed. Rogers and the Colonel shook hands over Bucky's head and thanked and congratulated each other. 

“I'd like to speak to Bucky privately,” the Colonel said. He gestured for Bucky to follow him back into a nearby office. 

“Sure,” Rogers said. “I'll wait out by the car.”

When everyone else was gone, the Colonel took a handful of little metal circles out of a drawer. 

“You're very smart, and you have so much potential, that's why I give you missions instead of sending you to be Corrected.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Bucky nodded. He was so grateful to the brass for keeping him and letting him work around base in spite of his bad behavior. This new group of officers were so much better and they never made Bucky... Anyway, Bucky was secretly _glad_ the other colonel had been KIA.

'I'm giving you a special mission. Hide this miniature listening device in the Captain's things, in his foot locker or under his bed. Underneath a drawer, behind a picture, inside a light fixture, any place people don't look. And report back. Men talk when they let down their guard, Bucky, and you're old enough to learn how to make them talk. The other thing you need to do is keep Rogers calm, and happy. Never give him a chance to ask inconvenient questions. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir, I understand,” Bucky said. He saluted.

“Don't salute me, you're not enlisted yet,” the Colonel said.

"Sorry."

"You're dismissed. Now go catch up with Rogers. " The Colonel ruffled Bucky's hair and sent him on his way with a final pat on his rear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter discusses abuse by a priest

“I had them bring in a cot, and I thought the bear would make your area feel more homey,” Captain Rogers was saying as they stood in the doorway of his private quarters. It was nice, but not as nice as some of the officers quarters Bucky had been in, just simple and clean. Bucky stood there awkwardly, trying to absorb the news that he had a bed all his own. It had a teddy bear in a blue coat propped up against the pillows.

“I know, it's too young for you. But my mama gave him to me and he's always brought me good luck and made me feel better. And um, I bought you some new clothes. There's uh, some pajamas- If you don't like them, I can replace them later this week when I get a chance to go shopping.”

The pajamas had race cars on them and the bear was kind of shabby and sad looking. 

“I like them, I haven't had them for a long time,” Bucky said.

“Race car ones?”

“Pajamas”. So the Captain wanted him to act younger, and wear special pajamas, for the same reason grown up women bought those lacy things from the fancy store downtown. If he played his part well, the Captain would like him, and maybe call him a good boy and let him stay. 

“Oh. Well, it's almost lights out, so let's get changed.” Captain Rogers turned his back, and started to take off his uniform and put on his pajama pants. Bucky watched, Rogers was _big everywhere_ and if Bucky was a _wimp_ he would've panicked. Instead, he slowly took off his own uniform, folded it neatly and reached for the new pajamas. But then he remembered the Colonel always talking about how good it was to “show initiative” . So Bucky put the top part on, and left off the bottoms along with his underpants. He sat on the edge of the bed, hooking his feet in their cotton socks on the bar under the edge of his mattress. His heart pounded, waiting for Roger s to turn around. 

“Stop dawdling and put on your nightclothes, Bucky,” Rogers said patiently but with a tinge of annoyance. Then he got into his own bed and turned out the lights. Bucky waited for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to be asked to go _over there_ instead of Rogers coming to him. But nothing happened. Eventually, he realized the Captain was asleep. Bucky lay down on his new bed, he petted the bear's soft fur and did not cry once. 

At Reveille, Bucky woke up alone. Captain Rogers had left a note explaining that he'd be busy all morning but that they would have lunch. Bucky considered, as he changed into his uniform and fished his cigarettes and matches from his duffle, that Captain Rogers didn't get the point of owning someone. Maybe Bucky would have to teach him. In the meantime, Bucky took advantage of the empty room to hide the listening devices for the Colonel's secret mission. He clipped one inside the light fixture, and one behind a poster of Lauren Bacall and a third one under the Captain's bed. 

Bucky took his smokes outside to sit under a tree. 

“Hey, Dugan!” He called. The big private waved cheerfully and wandered over. “You got anything for me?”

“I sure do. I was lookin' forward to goin' to get the mail with you yesterday, Lil'Buddy. But I guess-” Dugan glanced uncomfortably toward the door of the Captain's cabin, and did that grownup thing where they lie really badly but think you don't notice. “You had a big night.”

“Not that big,” Bucky snorted. Probably wouldn't be good for the Captain's reputation if he told anyone that nothing had happened. He blew an attempt at a smoke ring. One of Bucky's favorite parts of every day was mail duty, he liked seeing what was going on in the outside world, and he liked going around the camp and talking to everyone and sometimes people would give him tips of coins or candy. Plus, he could find things in unclaimed packages to trade. 

“All I could find for yah,”Dugan said, “is these genuine M&M candies.” He tossed two bags of chocolate to Bucky who caught them easily and tore into one. He'd save the other for later in case nobody fed him or he needed a bribe. 

“What do you want for them?” Bucky asked. Dugan got that Sad Grownup Look on his face again. 

“Nothing, kid. Don't owe me nuthin'. I told ya that.”

On Sunday, Bucky woke up after a second night of sleeping in his own bed, a second night of Rogers not demanding anything from him.

“Get dressed, I don't like to be late for mass,” Rogers said. Bucky whined sleepily and blinked his bleary eyes. 

“We gotta go to church?”

“I always try to go on Sunday mornings,” was the reply. Bucky sat up, rubbed his eyes, reached for his uniform. 

“Whyyyy?”

“It helps me feel better about my week,to talk to God and the chaplain.” 

“So you gotta go to confession? You gotta get on your knees too and -” Bucky made a circle with his fingers and pumped it up and down in front of his open mouth to demonstrate what the chaplain had taught him to do. But instead of chuckling in agreement, Captain Rogers stared at him, horrified. 

“Bucky! Never blaspheme again, okay? That's a new rule.”

“What's a blast-fiend?” Bucky asked while flinching away from the angry tone. Captain Rogers sighed, and sat on the bed. 

“ _Blasphemy_ is insulting someone's god or religion. Priests can't have sex, so it's insulting to make jokes about that, and they're authority figures chosen by God so when you insult them you insult God's choice, do you understand?”

“But when I belonged to the chaplain, I confessed _five times a week_ and-” Bucky was so confused he began to panic, this had all gone wrong and now the Captain was angry with him, the rules were changing too fast to keep up with, the only person he wanted to please was mad at him now. For no reason! 

“Bucky,” Rogers snapped. “I told you, stop making jokes about that. You won't come to mass with me, you'll stay here and clean and wash everything in our quarters. That's for being rude. I'm going to punish you for insubordination if it's not finished by the time I get back.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Bucky muttered, devastated. He went off to get the cleaning supplies.

The service did not calm Steve down like he'd hoped. It wasn't that he blamed Bucky for not knowing any better but he wasn't looking forward to having to put his foot down. Father Bryant, the chaplain, caught his sleeve on the way out quickly glancing around to make sure they were almost alone. 

“Captain! Congratulations. Or rather, good luck.”

“Excuse me?”  
“With Barnes. I'd say you deserved to finally get your own boy, but honestly, no one deserves that brat. Still, I believe if anyone can manage him, you can.”

“So,” Steve said with sinking dread, “You used to have custody.”

“Before you got here, before the Colonel cleaned house,” the priest said. “I had Barnes for awhile. He was taken away to better serve the brass before I had a chance to make it formal ownership.”

“And you think he's badly behaved?” Steve asked. Bucky seemed pretty obedient so far, Steve was a firm believer in the theory that good leadership produced more compliance than harsh discipline. 

“Oh, I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you,” Father Bryant said. “And don't let him near anything sharp.” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Steve said. This was the second reference to Bucky's violent tendencies he'd heard, but Steve was beginning, more and more, not to blame Bucky for lashing out. 

“Saint Paul says 'give me a child until the age of seven', unfortunately, I got Bucky two years too late. He was an all around disappointment. My part time job up at the Correction Building is providing me with a much more pliant pool of options. Their wills are already broken.”

“I'm sorry, your _what_?” Steve tried unsuccessfully to batten down his rising fury. He knew these things happened in the camp, and that it was silently, if not endorsed then at least rarely condemned but to happily have a casual after mass chat about it with the local priest? “This is about- you made him- you were going to buy him for-”

“I...assumed you were a member of The Circle and shared our-”

“I am _nothing_ like you,” Steve snarled. “If anyone was supposed to protect him, you were! What happened to the verse about not causing the little ones to stumble? He doesn't even know what you were teaching him is wrong!”

“I was only trying to have a friendly chat. If you don't calm down,” Father Bryant said, “I-”

Steve socked him in the jaw. The priest staggered upright, massaging his bleeding chin. Steve had pulled his punch out of instinct. 

“Captain Rogers, I am denying you the sacrament of communion for the foreseeable future.”

“Fine!” Steve replied. “I wasn't going to come back anyway. You're not the only church in town.” Steve was still steaming and nauseated while he marched off to breakfast, and while he grabbed a plate of still vaguely warm pancakes and a carton of milk for Bucky. Bucky was sitting on his bed in their spotless and fresh smelling cabin. All Steve's clothes were neatly folded on his own bed. Bucky shot to his feet in an attempt to stand at attention when Steve entered. 

“At Ease,soldier. They were all out of maple syrup, so I put some crushed fruit cocktail on top.” Steve laid the plate and milk on the desk, motioning for Bucky to sit. He did so hesitantly, waiting for permission to eat. 

“I'm sorry about this morning,” Steve said softly. “I promise I'll always believe you from now on.” Bucky looked up at him with a tear stained face.

“I thought you were joking, and you weren't, were you.” 

Bucky shook his head. 

“You thought that's how it really works. Do you know why he told you that?”

“Because I got the Devil in me,” Bucky whispered. “I'm a tempter, I make it happen cause I can't control myself. I got all those men reassigned because I tempted them, I didn't mean to and I didn't want to but I'm glad they're gone, _I'm glad_ -”

“Oh my god, Bucky, no,” Steve gasped. “No. He lied to you because he wanted to hurt you. He's a really bad person. I'm not going back to his church and I'm filing a complaint with the brass and with the Bishop. No kid brings this on themselves no matter how naughty they are and I think you're a good boy.”

“No, I'm not,” Bucky sniffled. 

“Hey, do bad boys get pancakes? Not in this house. Eat before they get cold.”


End file.
